


Ladybug: Diabetes

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Diabetes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, garnish of freezerburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby is so adorable that Blake has trouble concentrating.LadybugPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Diabetes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ladybug: Diabetes

Blake: *reading on her bed*

Ruby: *snuggles up to Blake*

Blake: Can I help you?

Ruby: You spend so much time reading, I wanted to join you.

Blake: Maybe it would be better to start from the start of a book, rather than the middle.

Blake: *pulls a book from the side and hand's it to Ruby*

Ruby: What's this one about?

Blake: A romance that focuses on soul and the nature of aura.

Ruby: Uh... huh?..

Blake: It really meant a lot to me... transformed me... when I first read it.

Ruby: Uh... huh?..

Blake: When I was about your age.

Ruby: So, it made Blake the girl I know and love?

Ruby: *presses herself even closer against Blake*

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: You could say that.

Blake (internally): How can she be so sweet?! There's no way I can read now.

Blake (internally): Breathe. You can do it. You just have to breathe.

Blake: *breathes deeply*

Ruby: You okay, Blake?

Blake: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?

Ruby: *cute content noises*

Blake (internally): She is way too sweet for me. I'm not capable of handling this much sweetness. It's like she's giving me diabetes. Sexy diabetes...

Ruby: Blake?

Blake: *looks over*

Ruby: *kisses Blake*

Ruby: Am I bothering you?

Blake: Bothering in the sense of my wanting you to leave, absolutely not. Bothering in the sense I can't concentrate on my book?..

Ruby: Aww.

Blake (internally): She's too adorable. I'm going to lose it.

Ruby: I was hoping to read books together with you.

Blake: Let's just cuddle...

Ruby: *puts her book down*

Blake: And kiss.

Ruby: *kisses Blake*

* * *

Blake: I need relationship advice.

Ren: And you... chose... us?..

Nora: Not sure how much help we can be.

Blake: Ruby is too adorable. I can't think straight when I'm around her.

Ren: Then perhaps put a wall around your relationship. Set aside time simply for her, then you can indulge to your heart's content.

Nora: Pssh. Nah. Just lay your head in your lap and read to your heart's content.

Ren: Either way, it simply unlikely a relationship with you would survive if you were not reading to your heart's content. It would just lead to bitterness and divisiveness.

Blake: You're both right, and I don't know what to do. I'll try it Nora's way.

* * *

Ruby: *reads sitting up in her bed*

Blake: *in one swift motion jumps up to Ruby's bed, placing her head in her lap*

Blake: *tries her best to read*

Ruby: *absentmindedly starts petting Blake's head*

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: *closes her eyes*

Blake (internally): Defeated once again.

* * *

Blake: *slowly opens her eyes*

Blake: How long was I out?

Ruby: Two and a half chapters. I really don't know how much time has passed.

Yang (from her bed opposite Ruby's): Just over and hour.

Yang: *takes pictures*

Blake: What was that?

Yang: Pure adorability.

Blake: Were you taking pictures of me sleeping?

Yang: Ruby's headpets are so good they put you to sleep. How could I not take pictures of that?

Blake: *frustrated whimpering*

Yang: Now you're starting to sound like Weiss.

Weiss (from her desk): I do NOT sound like that.

Yang: I said _like_ Weiss, not as good as Weiss. Keep up, Weiss queen.

Weiss: What was that?

Yang: I don't know what you are talking about.

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: *scroll pointed at Weiss*

Weiss: Are you taking pictures of me?

Yang: Also adorable, so yes. My whole team's adorable. Except me, the crass party girl.

Weiss: You might act the lummox, but you have a heart of gold.

Yang: Enough to melt the Weiss queen's heart?

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: *takes more pictures*

Weiss: You are a terrible, adorable rapscallion.

Yang: What was that?

Weiss: Nothing.

Blake: *takes a picture and sends it to Yang*

Yang: *sees herself blushing*

Yang: No way.

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: Nothing, Weiss queen...

Yang: *jumps down from her bed*

Yang: I've just got some energy I need to burn off. Blake?

Blake: While I do feel excited, I don't want to give up my spot on Ruby's lap.

Ruby: *kisses her*

Ruby: I promise to let you do it when you come back.

Blake: *kisses her*

Blake: I'll hold you to that.

* * *

Ruby and Blake: *walking together in Vale*

Blake: So, where are we going for our date?

Ruby: Well, duh. If I'm taking Blake Belladonna on a date, where do you think I'm going?

Blake: . . .

Ruby: *rolls her eyes*

Ruby: *points at the book store in front of them*

Blake: You shouldn't have.

Ruby: Oh, come on.

* * *

Ruby: So, now where are we going?

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: I guess I do have to tell you. Well, you like your coffee ridiculously sweet, so I know a coffee shop that serves really good, ridiculously sweet coffee.

Ruby: *questioning glare*

Blake: What? I don't know why everyone thinks I like my coffee black.

Ruby: Well, you do always drink it...

Blake: Yes... well... it's a sweet gesture... hard to say no... especially when my adorable girlfriend gives it to me.

Ruby: Nope.

Blake: Huh?

Ruby: Nope. You're MY adorable girlfriend.

Blake: *puts down her books*

Blake: *grabs Ruby and pulls her in for a kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189189499822/ladybug-diabetes) Tumblog.


End file.
